


Life After Camp Buddy

by bud16



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Starting a Family

Life After Camp Buddy

Keitaro Nagame would go to a camp for the summer that would change his life forever. The camp was Camp Buddy as he made amazing friends and found the love of his life, Taiga Akatora. They both would date each other for 2 years until they both decided to tie the knot as they invited all of their friends and families including the ones from Camp Buddy to their wedding. After 6 months of their marriage, they both decided to start a family as they both go to a foster home each adopting a boy. Keitaro & Taiga would spot 2 boys that almost look like them as they both decided to adopt them. Keitaro would adopt his lookalike and decided to call him Kenta Nagame. Taiga would do the same as he would call his lookalike Mark Akatora. The adopted boys would be 4 years old. Keitaro and Taiga would continue writing their amazing lives in their journals that they received from Ms. Yuri from camp. Both of them want to make sure that they wrote down everything exciting happening while their kids grew up. Keitaro and Taiga would make sure that they spend a lot of time with their kids, but they both would have very important jobs as Keitaro would be a professional photographer while Taiga would be a constructor. Keitaro and Taiga would trust a very reliable friend, Hiro Akiba. Kenta and Mark would play with Hiro’s son, Chiro Akiba while their dads work. Taiga and Keitaro would work extra hard to earn their money as they both decided to live inside of Camp Buddy. Once they earned enough money, they would buy all the materials to build a house and a barn for their kids and the future campers of Camp Buddy. Keitaro would make some phone calls. As they both were ready to build their home, all of their friends would arrive to help build their dream home. Taiga was absolutely stunned to see his friends as Keitaro told him that it was his surprise for him. Taiga would then remember the children as Hiro would bring his son as well as Keitaro thought of the perfect plan. Keitaro would ask the children to follow him as he would bring them to the mess hall as he ask Former Scoutmasters Yoshinori Nagira, Aiden Flynn, Yuri Nomoru & Goro Nomoru to help watch the kids as they all agree. Keitaro would return as Taiga begins giving out assignments to their friends. Taiga told them that he wants: Natsumi, Seto & Lee to help build the barn and fence as all three of them happily agree. Next he told them that he, Keitaro, Yoichi and Kieran will be building the house. Then he asks Hunter and Eduard to help the house and barn as well as picking the right furniture for them and their children. They both happily agree as Taiga asks Felix to help keep track of how much money that they’re spending as they just left with Hiro. Keitaro told Hiro that he has the biggest and most important job of all, to cook for everyone, so they all have energy to get the task done. Keitaro and Taiga knew that it wasn’t going to easy, but all of their hard work will finally pay off in the end. It would take all of them one whole week to build Keitaro and Taiga’s dream home as it would be finish. Keitaro would get all teary eye as he’s happy to have a place call home as he wants all of their together standing in front of their home as Former Scoutmaster Yoshi would use Keitaro’s camera and take the picture. As the picture comes out of the camera, everyone would see it and they all agree that it came out perfect as Keitaro decided that everyone should get a copy of the photo as he hands it to Ms. Yuri as she photo copy the picture and makes sure that everyone gets one. Keitaro and Taiga were amazed that they completed everything in a week as they both decided to show everyone the house and barn. Everyone was surprise to see how colorful Keitaro and Taiga’s home is thanks to Eduard and Hunter’s color picking for the walls as well as the furniture. Once they got done looking the house they all would move to the barn. Everyone would love the barn including Eduard, but once they all got outside everyone would notice a nice size house within 50 feet of the barn.

Keitaro: Thank you guys for helping me and Taiga with our dream home.

Taiga: We truly can’t thank you guys enough, but we do have one final surprise and it’s for Hiro and Chiro.

Hiro: For us!?!

Chiro: What’s our surprise, Uncle Taiga?

Taiga: Your dad is truly an amazing cook, so as Scoutmasters we both decided that Hiro should be our chef as well as Sir Aiden.

Chiro: Wow! That’s so awesome.

Hiro: Thanks you guys.

Keitaro: But there’s more.

Hiro: Serious!?!

Taiga: Yup! We figured that you would be exhausted traveling back and forth from your home to camp, so we secretly had a house built for you and your son, so you won’t have to travel back and forth plus you can check on the animals from time to time. We’ll help out as well.

Hiro: I don’t know what to say, but thank you.

Taiga: You’ve been Keitaro’s long time childhood friend, so I figured that you still want to be around your friend.

Hiro would be overwhelmed with so much emotions as he starts crying tears of joy as he hugs Taiga.

Hiro: Thank you so much, Taiga. You and Keitaro are truly the best.

Keitaro: Plus whenever me and Taiga are out, you and Chiro can come over to our place watch the kids.

Hiro: Thank you so much, Keitaro.

Keitaro: I know that you had a huge crush on me when we attended Camp Buddy. Do you still have those feelings?

Hiro: Yes, but all of my love is now on my son and I promise to protect Kenta and Mark with my life.

Taiga: We know that you will. We trust you.

Chiro: Thank you for letting us live here, Uncle Keitaro and Taiga.

Keitaro: You’re quiet welcome, Chiro.

Taiga: You two are family to us.

Keitaro, Taiga and Hiro would soon say goodbye to their friends as they return to their busy lives. Keitaro and Taiga would turn around and stare at their dream home as they couldn’t believe that they completed it in the middle of summer. 6 months would go by as it would be December and it would be snowing. Keitaro, Taiga, Hiro and their children would go outside and play in the first snowfall of the season. Hiro and Chiro would make a very large igloo while Keitaro, Taiga, Kenta and Mark would build a snowman. Keitaro would grab his handy camera on him as he would take photos of everyone having a good time as he specially took photos of Hiro and Chiro posing in front of their cool igloo.

Hiro: Hey Keitaro!

Keitaro: Yeah Hiro.

Hiro: How about you let me borrow your camera, so I can take pictures of you, Taiga and the kids.

Keitaro: Wow! That’s very thoughtful of you, Hiro. Thank you so much.

Hiro: Don’t mention it and beside you need to be in the photo as well to make wonderful family memories

Keitaro: You’re right.

Keitaro would join Taiga and the kids as they all would have a wonderful time as Hiro would take awesome family photos of them having snowball fights, building an igloo as well as building a snowman. The weather would get colder as Keitaro, Taiga and Hiro decided that they spent enough time outside and would go inside the house to go warm up as they all would have nice warm hot coco that Hiro and Chiro made. Keitaro would make copies of the photos that were taken as he would create a family photo for the kids while he and Taiga would put the copies into their journals and wrote down their experience in their own words.


	2. Sending a Powerful Message!

6 years would go by as Keitaro, Taiga and Hiro are now 27 years old while Kenta, Mark and Chiro are now 10 year olds. It would be spring time as Keitaro and Taiga would check everything around Camp Buddy to make sure that everything is perfect shape for the upcoming campers this summer. Hiro and Chiro would be in the kitchen testing out new healthy recipes as they truly want the campers to eat very healthy while enjoying the wonderful activities. With the help of their kids, Keitaro and Taiga would check everything off as they all would head to the mess hall and check up on Hiro and Chiro.

Mark: Oh my! I’m starving.

Taiga: Me too.

Keitaro: Like father, like son.

Taiga: I guess that’s true.

Kenta: I can’t wait to see what Hiro and Chiro cooked up for today.

Keitaro: I know. Hiro’s cooking truly the best. Even we were kids he was always helping his mom in the kitchen. That’s why would you put your mind to something amazing things will happen.

Mark: I guess that’s how Chiro food always tastes amazing.

Taiga: That’s right.

Keitaro, Taiga, Kenta and Mark would all sit together at the table as Hiro and Chiro would bring out the wonderful delectable food as they all would try everything that they made. All of their eyes sparkle as they all couldn’t believe how wonderful the food tasted and couldn’t believe how healthy it was.

Kenta: Wow Chiro. You’re cooking skills are getting better and better each passing day.

Chiro: Thank you so much, Kenta.

Mark: I have to agree. I know that your dad caught you these recipes, but it feels like you put your own spin to them to make it your own style.

Chiro: That’s exactly right.

Hiro: Really?!? When did you learn that? I know that I didn’t caught you that.

Chiro: Well, when you teaching me the recipes I thought to myself how I can elevate the food my style while still keeping it healthy and tasty, so I experiment until I found the perfect ingredients that truly tasted amazing.

Keitaro: That’s truly incredible Chiro. I’m truly impressed by your cooking skills.

Taiga: So am I. I didn’t know that you had that kind of talent inside of you.

Chiro: Thank you so much, Uncle Keitaro. Uncle Taiga. It truly means a lot coming from the both of you.

Hiro: Yeah! What about my opinion. Does my opinion count as well?

Hiro would get all teary eye as Chiro left awful for making his dad feel upset.

Chiro: Of course it does, dad. I wanted to try it on my own. I know that you must’ve try adjusting grandma’s recipes trying to make it more delicious than before. Am I right?

Hiro: Yes, but I always had my mom beside me teaching me what ingredients goes well with others, but you learning all of this all by yourself. It’s absolutely incredible.

Chiro: Oh! I didn’t know that. I’m sorry.

Hiro: It’s alright, but the next time that you want to make a recipe tastes more delicious please tell me, so we can experiment it together. I want us to make unforgettable father and son moments together.

Chiro: Okay, dad.

Taiga: I have an idea. Since we all have been working super hard lately how about we all go into town and get some ice cream.

Kenta, Mark and Chiro: Yeah! Ice Cream!

Keitaro: That sounds like a yes.

Chiro: Is it okay with you guys if I tag along. I need to stock up more food, so me and Chiro can continue practicing our skills until the arrival of the new Camp Buddy campers.

Keitaro: Sure!

Taiga: I’m cool with that.

Hiro: Thanks you guys.

Everyone would leave the mess hall as everyone would get into Keitaro and Taiga’s van. Keitaro would sit in the passenger sit while Taiga would sit in the driver’s seat. Kenta and Mark would take the middle seats while Chiro and Hiro would sit in the back of the van as everyone would buckle their seatbelts on as Taiga started the van up and begin to drive out of Camp Buddy and into town. It would take them about 15 to 25 minutes to arrive. Taiga would find an open parking spot as he park the van. Once Taiga shut the van off, everyone would unfasten their seatbelts as everyone would get out of the van. Once everyone was out, everyone would stretch their bodies, so they wouldn’t become sore.

Keitaro: Okay boys! Are you guys ready for ice cream?

Kenta: Of course, dad.

Mark: Yup.

Chiro: Me too.

Taiga: You boys don’t know how much you truly help us with our duties back at camp. That’s why you all get a double scoop of your choice.

Kenta, Mark and Chiro’s eyes sparkle as they couldn’t believe that they get to pick two flavors instead of one.

Hiro: Don’t you think you’re spoiling them.

Keitaro: I agree, Taiga.

Taiga: Would you two stop worrying. Our boys work twice as hard as we have and they truly deserve a nice rewarding treat.

Hiro: You’re right. It’s just like when Sir Goro rewarded us for doing a good job at the sportsfest and he and the other scoutmasters rewarded us to a beach vacation.

Keitaro: Oh yeah! That truly was amazing.

Taiga: And that’s where I slowly started charging thanks to Keitaro.

Hiro: Really?!? I thought you…

Keitaro: HIRO!!!

The boys would look back at their dads as Hiro realize what he was about to say.

Hiro: Oh! Sorry about that.

Taiga: It’s alright. Don’t you have some grocery shopping to do?

Hiro: Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me, Taiga.

Keitaro giggled as he finds it funny.

Hiro: Hey Chiro.

Chiro: Yes dad. 

Hiro: I want you to listen to whatever Uncle Keitaro or Uncle Taiga say. Is that clear?

Chiro: Yes sir.

Hiro: Okay. I’ll see you guys in a bit.

Everyone would say goodbye to Hiro as he would go to the grocery store and start shopping for the food that he really needs back at camp. Meanwhile, Everyone else would enter the ice cream parlor as they wait in line patiently. As they were waiting, Keitaro’s cell phone would go off as he pulled it out of his short pocket to see who it was. Once he saw the reply, his face immediately turns bright red.

Taiga: Oh no! Not tell me.

Keitaro: Yup!

Taiga: Man! How does she know?

Mark: What’s wrong, dad?

Taiga: It’s Ms. Yuri.

Kenta: What does she want, dad?

Keitaro: She wants me go get her a bunch of new manga for her.

Kenta and Mark would remain silent as they both felt their faces turning bright red as both boys realizes what Ms. Yuri wants.

Keitaro: I’m super sorry boys, but I guess I have to go.

Mark: It’s alright, dad. We know that it can’t be helped.

Some boys would be eating their ice cream as they both soon heard Mark calling Keitaro and Taiga his dad as they both were disgusted.

Keitaro: Hey Taiga! Would you mind watching the kids?

Taiga: Sure, I would be happy…

Before Taiga could finish, his cell phone would also go off as he would pull it out of his short pocket as well as he was surprise to see former Scoutmaster Yoshi texting to him.

Kenta: What is it, dad?

The boys would become more angrier as they heard the boy calling Keitaro and Taiga dad as well.

Taiga: It’s Yoshinori. I guess he got word from Ms. Yuri and he just text me to see if I could get supplies for the camp.

Keitaro: What are we going to do? We can’t leave the boys alone, can we?

Chiro: You have nothing to fear, Uncle Keitaro & Uncle Taiga. I’ll be happy to watch Kenta and Mark for you while you two go do your errands.

Taiga: That’s a very big responsibility, Chiro.

Chiro: I know. I can do it.

Keitaro: I say we give him a shot.

Taiga: Okay. We’ll try and hurry back.

Kenta: Okay.

Keitaro: You two behavior yourselves and listen to what Chiro says.

Kenta and Mark: Yes sir.

Keitaro and Taiga would exit the ice cream parlor as the two boys soon leave their seats as they approach Kenta, Mark and Chiro from behind.

???: What do we have here; some nobodies in our ice cream parlor.

???: I believe so. I say we teach these nobodies a lesson.

Chiro, Mark and Kenta would turn around as they saw the two boys standing behind as both Mark and Kenta felt intimidated by them, but Chiro would stand up to the two boys.

Chiro: What’s your problem? We haven’t done anything to you guys, so leave us alone.

???: Sorry, but we can’t.

Chiro: Why not?

???: We don’t allow gays in our ice cream parlor.

Kenta, Mark and Chiro’s eyes widen as they were stun to hear that as both Mark and Kenta begins to shake.

???: Awe! Isn’t that cute! Those two are shaking like leafs, Marco

Marco: I say we start with them first, Apollo 

Chiro: No you’re not.

Apollo: Oh! Why is that?

Chiro: Because they’re family and family always protect each other no matter what.

Kenta: Thank you, Chiro.

Apollo: Oh sweet! You like to protect others.

Marco: What a heroic deed.

Chiro: Just leave us alone. What’s your deal with us?

Apollo: I guess you didn’t hear us.

Marco: We despise gays.

Kenta: What’s wrong being gay.

Apollo: A boy should fall in love with a girl, not another boy.

Marco: Agree plus it’s absolutely disgusting.

Mark: You take that back.

Marco: Why don’t you make us.

Mark felt timid as he continues to shake with fear.

Marco: That’s what we thought.

Ice Cream Parlor Owner: Hey! Are you two causing trouble again.

Apollo: No sir.

Marco: We’re just chatting with some new friends.

The Ice Cream Parlor Owner wasn’t buying what the boys are saying, but he decided to keep a very sharp eye on them until he had a very important phone call in the back that he truly had to take. Both boys grid as they were cracking their knuckles as they were getting ready to brawl with Kenta, Mark and Chiro.

Kenta: This doesn’t look good, Mark. What do we do?

Mark: We can’t bother our dads. I guess we…

Apollo: You stop saying that.

Marco: You grown men shouldn’t have children.

Chiro’s ember orange eyes became enraged as that comment sent him over the edge.

Chiro: Are you two kidding?!? Anyone is allowed to adopt child including gays.

Apollo: That’s where you’re wrong.

Marco: Gay people should be wiped off the face of the earth.

Kenta would become very upset as tears begin to slide down his face as he couldn’t believe how hurtful those boys were.

Apollo: Awe! Look at the crybaby.

Marco: Yeah! We should force him to wear a diaper and tell everyone that he has gay parents.

Mark: Don’t you dare lay a finger on my brother.

Marco: You’re brother?!?

Mark: That’s right. He and I have been together. We both had a very hard life and wonder if we were ever going to be adopted until that faithful day. When we saw Keitaro and Taiga for the first time, we were stun because they looked like us and we both figured that was a sign from god telling us that those two want us to be a family and sure enough it happen. Ever since then we became a very happy family including our Uncle Hiro and Chiro. Uncle Hiro really isn’t our uncle, but we both feel that way because he truly cares about me and my brother a lot and will do anything to protect.

Apollo: The problem is that your say call “Uncle” isn’t here.

Marco: That means you guys are in for a world of hurt.

Kenta continues to shake with fear as Mark is worry for Kenta’s safety.

Chiro: I told you two. You aren’t going to lay a single finger on my brothers.

Apollo: Oh! How interesting.

March: I say we beat this punk up first then take care of those two crybabies.

Mark knew that he had to do something quickly, he quickly pull Kenta’s cell phone from brother’s shorts pocket as he rapidly text Uncle Hiro.

Meanwhile at the Grocery Store

Hiro would be at the checkout counter as he bought all the food and ingredients. As he hands the money to the cashier his cell phone would vibrate as he quickly pulls it out of his shorts pocket. Once he checked the message, his eyes widen as he was startle to see it was from Kenta that says “Uncle Hiro! We’re being bullied and they’re getting ready to hurt us. Please come quickly.” The cashier would hand Hiro his change as he would grab it and stuff it into his pocket as he gathered up all the groceries that he had bought. Hiro quickly exit the grocery store as he power walk to the car as he carefully put the groceries in the back of the van. Once he made sure that the groceries were secure, Hiro quickly ran from the van towards the ice cream parlor. Apollo and Marco are clenching their fists as they were ready to punch Chiro while he’s defending Kenta and Mark from the bullies. As Hiro enters the ice cream parlor, the two bullies were ready to strike as Hiro’s ember orange eyes became enrage as he grabs a hold of the two bullies fist.

Apollo: Hey!

Marco: What’s going on!

Apollo and Marco would turn and see an angry man holding their fist as Kenta, Mark and Chiro’s eyes sparkle as they were happy to see Hiro.

Kenta and Mark: Uncle Hiro!

Chiro: Dad!

Hiro: Would someone explain to me what’s going on here?

Kenta: Those two said that there shouldn’t be any gay people in the world.

Mark: And that gay parents shouldn’t allow adopting kids, so they can become a family.

Hiro’s eyes widen even more as that made him even angrier as he squeezes Apollo and Marco’s fists with all of his might. Apollo and Marco’s eyes widen as they could feel Hiro’s anger as they both became afraid of him.

Chiro: Dad! Please let them go! You’re hurting them.

Hiro snapped out of it once he heard Chiro’s voice as he listen to his son and let the two bully’s fist go as Chiro and Hiro would hug each other.

Hiro: I’m so sorry, Chiro. I didn’t mean to scare you.

Chiro: It’s alright, dad. I know that you didn’t mean to.

After few seconds later, Keitaro and Taiga would reenter the ice cream parlor as they were surprise to see Hiro hugging Chiro & Kenta and Mark all teary eye. Mark and Kenta would run to their dads as they both start suddenly start crying tears of relief and joy.

Kenta: Daddy Keitaro.

Mark: Daddy Taiga.

Taiga: What’s going on here?

Keitaro: And why are you two crying?

Kenta: Those two kids bullied us because they don’t like gays

Mark: And they also said that gays shouldn’t adopt kids, so they can become a family.

When Kenta and Mark said that, Keitaro and Taiga were overcome with rage as they both stare down Apollo and Marco. Apollo and Marco felt themselves shaking with fear as they both don’t know what to do until the Ice Cream Parlor Owner would return as he was shock to see a very surprise scene.

Ice Cream Parlor Owner: What on earth is going on here.

Hiro release his hug from Chiro as he stood up and look at the ice cream parlor owner.

Hiro: I can tell you what’s going on. Those two boys have bullied my son and my friend’s sons as well while we were gone doing errands.

The Ice Cream Parlor Owner folded his arms as he was extremely upset.

Ice Cream Parlor Owner: Apollo! Marco! You two have done enough! I hereby announce that you two are permanently ban from this ice cream parlor for life.

Apollo: What!?!

Marco: You can’t do that!!!

Ice Cream Parlor Owner: I can & I just did. If I find you two near my shop, I’ll send you two to juvie.

Apollo and Marco would remain silent.

Ice Cream Parlor Owner: Now get out of my shop and don’t come back.

Apollo and Marco would leave the ice cream parlor as Kenta, Mark and Chiro were happy to see those two boys gone.

Ice Cream Parlor Owner: I’m so terribly sorry for what those two have done to your boys. Let me make it up to you. You guys have whatever ice cream flavor you guys want. It’s on the house.

Hiro: Wow!

Taiga: That’s very kind of you.

Keitaro: Thank you so much, Mr. umm…

Mario: Please call me, Mario.

Hiro: We truly can’t thank you enough, Mario.

Mario: You’re quiet welcome. It’s ashamed that those two always bully other boys that are gay or boys that come from a gay family.

Keitaro: I see.

Mario: I wish there was a way that to help stop bullying about people being gay.

All of a sudden, Kenta would have a very bright idea.

Kenta: I have an idea.

Everyone would look at Kenta as they all wonder what his idea is.

Keitaro: What is it, Kenta?

Kenta: What if we create a gay bully video showing everyone how serious the situation is.

Mark: That’s a great idea, Kenta.

Chiro: Agree.

Kenta: I say we take our experience and we tell it to our fellow Camp Buddy followers.

Taiga: That’s an excellent idea, Kenta.

Keitaro: Absolutely! You, Mark and Chiro could be the stars of the video then me, Hiro and Taiga can come in talk about how serious gay bullying is.

Mark: Can we add our experiences as well.

Hiro: Of course. All three of you experienced it first hand, so it only natural that you three tell your story and how it made you feel.

Taiga: I think we found ourselves a very interesting powerful subject that the whole world needs to know.

Keitaro: Agree, Taiga. Gay bullying is truly unacceptable.

Mario: I’m sorry for butting in, but may I be part of this video.

Kenta: Of course, Mr. Mario.

Mario: Thank you so much, Kenta. Your father’s truly have raised you and your brother well.

Kenta giggled as he blush with excitement.

Hiro: How about we include Ms. Yuri, Sir Goro, Scoutmaster Yoshi and Bro-Aiden as well.

Taiga: Good idea! The more the merrier.

Keitaro: I guess I got some phone calls to make when we get back.

Mario: By the way, where are you guys from.

Kenta: We all live in Camp Buddy.

Mario: Camp Buddy you say; how about if I sponsor your ad against gay bullying.

Taiga: Excellent idea. Do you think that you can others to sponsor as well?

Mario: I can go around and ask.

Hiro: Thank you so much, Mario.

Chiro’s stomach would suddenly let out a very loud growl as everyone turn and look at him.

Chiro: Sorry. I guess all of this brainstorming is really making me hungry.

Mario: Like I said. Everyone’s ice cream is on the house.

Mario would scoop up everyone’s favorite ice cream as the gang would sit down and thank Mario for the free ice cream after what Kenta, Mark and Chiro experienced. After getting their stomachs full, the gang would hop back into the van as Keitaro and Hiro text Scoutmaster Yoshi and Ms. Yuri what had happen with their sons as they both agree to make a very serious powerful educational video to post on the Camp Buddy website. Keitaro would have the entire gang reunited for a very serious issue as Kenta, Mark and Chiro would put on a very serious disturbing act for everyone. Everyone would get teary eye of how serious the scene that the boys were doing, but knew that they have to send the message to everyone. Mario would walk around by business to business encourage them to help support Camp Buddy once again as they all agree to do some. Every single business would sponsor Camp Buddy Keitaro and the gang would show the video to them as they all were shock and disturb at the massage that they want to send and support. All the businesses agree to help them in whatever way they can. With everyone’s hard work, they would complete the video within a week Seto would upload the video the Camp Buddy website while also posting it to popular video websites including his fan page. Within one day a lot of people watch the shocking disturbing yet powerful message that the people at Camp Buddy are sending as everyone agrees that the gay bullying and the regular bullying has to stop as Camp Buddy would make super colorful t-shirts that says “I promise that I won’t bully anyone rather if they’re gay or not” on the front and on the back it says “I support Camp Buddy and my fellow community to stop all bullying & to be kind to one another.” Camp Buddy would sell the t-shirts for only 5 bucks, but they truly sold millions and millions of them as everyone truly supports them. 2 months after the incident, Kenta, Mark and Chiro couldn’t believe how popular they become as they help send a very strong message and help encourage others to come out of their sexuality and including others that were bullied by others. Keitaro, Taiga and Hiro smiled proudly as they were extremely happy and thrill of how they truly change their community.


	3. The 7 Serious Issues

It would be summer time as Camp Buddy would begin. Kenta, Mark and Chiro would help their dads as Keitaro, Taiga and Hiro would be very busy as Keitaro would be in charge of helping the campers as their friends would also be Scoutmasters as well. Keitaro would show the campers how to take the perfect photo in photography. Taiga & Kieran show the campers all the amazing things that they create with their hands in woodshop. Hunter and Eduard would show the campers all of the amazing drawings that they both had drawn at camp in art. Hiro with Chiro and Bro-Aiden would show the campers how to cook amazing and stunning food in cooking. Seto and Lee would show the campers all of the safety and dangers of technology in computer science. Natsumi would help the campers learn how to swim properly in swimming. Felix would go around the camp to make sure that all of the campers are happy and having a great time as he decided to be Camp Buddy’s camp counselor. And even Yoichi would help the campers to learn all of the amazing and dangerous things about nature as he acts like a Camp Buddy forest ranger. Once all of the campers are in bed and sleep soundly, everyone including Kenta, Mark and Chiro are in the mess hall feeling exhausted.

Keitaro: Man! I’m exhausted.

Taiga: I’m with you on that, Keitaro.

Natsumi: I can’t believe how many campers are so interested in learning new different things.

Hiro: I hear you, Natsumi. I feel super proud to see so many kids wanting to learn how to cook, but they kept asking question after question. If it wasn’t for Chiro stepping up and answering their questions, I probably would mess up.

Chiro: You’re welcome, dad.

Yoichi: I know what you mean, Torch-head, but it feels good that these kids really want to learn, so they can share that knowledge.

Felix: Wow! I would never expect Yoichi to say something like that.

Hiro: I agree plus I thought we agree that you wouldn’t call me, Torch-Head again even in front of the kids.

Yoichi gasped as he felt his face turning bright red.

Chiro: Why does Yoichi call you, Torch-Head, dad?

Hiro’s face immediately turns bright red as he didn’t have an answer.

Keitaro: Yoichi calls your dad, Torch-Head because he cares about him.

Chiro: Oh! I guess dad and Yoichi are close friends.

Taiga: Something like that.

Lee: I hate to interrupt, but I think we all should discuss the elephant in the room.

Eduard: Lee is right. I don’t know how Kenta, Mark and Chiro could stand up to those bullies at the ice cream parlor.

Chiro: Actually it was me who stood up to them. Kenta and Mark were afraid those bullies and said some very hurtful things about Uncle Keitaro and Uncle Taiga. They didn’t know what to do or how to think once they heard that.

Kieran: Still it’s very shocking that you three had to go through with that let along that it happen out in public.

Felix: I agree. No kids should ever go through that kind of experienced. I know that feel all too well.

Everyone would remain silent as they all felt Felix’s grieving pain that he had while growing up.

Seto: Still, I was shock to learn that you three wanted to send a message telling about your experience.

Yoichi: Yeah! You three not only out your message out, you got the community to help out as well. That’s no easy task.

Natsumi: Yoichi is right. We all worked very hard to spread the word about Camp Buddy, so it can stay open for many years to come. Our generation help open 10 brand new Camp Buddy camps.

Kenta: Wow! That’s totally amazing.

Taiga: Agree.

Mark: I just had an idea.

Everyone would turn their attention to Mark as they all listen.

Mark: I say we do a skit for all of the campers about something we all want them to learn and how we can prevent it from happening.

Keitaro: That’s a very brilliant idea, Mark. You, Kenta and Chiro would do the gay bullying skit since you three are so well at it.

Hiro: Don’t you think they’re getting tired of doing that, Keitaro.

Chiro: Actually, I overheard some campers saying that they would like for us kids to perform that, so they can encourage their friends to help stop bullying rather if that person is gay or not.

Taiga: I guess you have your answer, Hiro.

Hiro: Alright, but I think we Scoutmasters should think of something else to really get the campers attention.

Kenta: Funny thing that you meant that, Uncle Hiro. Me, Mark and Chiro have been doing a lot of research and discover a lot more shocking and disturbing things that are still happening out in the world.

Natsumi: Oh?

Kieran: I like what, Kenta?

Kenta: First there’s racial.

Kieran: I know that all too well.

Taiga: Really? I didn’t know that.

Kieran: Well, I kept that secret all to myself. I didn’t want you to worry about me.

Taiga: Kieran! Even though we dated, you shouldn’t keep secrets from your best friend.

Kieran: I know, but I felt so ashamed to tell you and the others.

Hunter: There’s nothing to be ashamed of Kieran.

Felix: What else do you boys have?

Mark: This one caught my attention very quickly, sexually harassment.

Everyone’s eyes widen as they all were shock to hear Mark say that.

Lee: Why did that one catch your attention, Mark.

Mark: Sexually harassment doesn’t only have to adults. It happens to kids as well.

Kenta: Mark’s right.

Seto: This sounds like it’s the perfect skit for Keitaro, Taiga, Hiro, Kenta, Mark and Chiro.

Keitaro: Why us six, Seto?

Seto: You three are the only ones with kids.

Taiga: Makes sense.

Mark: Plus I say we have Natsumi act as an police officer.

Keitaro: I would agree with Mark on that. Remember that Natsumi dressed as a police officer at the costume party.

Natsumi: Thanks. I promise to do my best.

Eduard: What about you, Chiro.

Chiro: The one that caught my attention was family abuse.

Hiro: Yikes! Why choose that one, Chiro?

Chiro: What I read online truly upset me and I didn’t want that to happen to anyone including Uncle Keitaro and Uncle Taiga.

Keitaro: Looks like we have a very busy night ahead of us, guys.

Taiga: I say we get Yoshinori, Goro, Yuri and Aiden to join in on this as well. Those four have been in Camp Buddy the longest and if I know them they really would like to help spread more powerful messages.

Hiro: Taiga’s right. Me and Chiro will get busy cooking. We all are going to need a that of food to brainstorm this idea.

And with that Hiro and Chiro would go back into the kitchen to prepare an awesome meal for everyone in the mess hall. Mark would leave the mess hall as he went and get Yoshinori, Goro, Yuri and Aiden. Once Mark told them they plan for tomorrow they all were shock and agree to help as well. Mark’s fula red eyes sparkle as he was happy to hear that. Once Hiro and Chiro got done cooking, they would rejoin the gang in brainstorming all the important subjects that they want to teach to the campers, so they can understand. Once everyone agrees on the subjects they want to inform and who should perform them they all would head to bed to get a goodnight sleep. Once morning came, everyone including the campers would wake up as the everyone would meet up in the mess hall to get their breakfast.

Keitaro: You boys excited for today?

Kenta: I am, but I’m also nervous as well.

Mark: Me too. I think there’s something missing.

Taiga: What did miss, Mark?

Mark would think very hard until it suddenly popped into his head.

Mark: The community. They should know all the important things that we are about to talk about to the campers.

Keitaro: Mark is right, Taiga. I’ll go and make some important phone calls.

Taiga: Hold on! You’re not doing anything until you have your healthy breakfast. We can’t have you feeling sluggish when we perform.

Keitaro: I guess you’re right.

Keitaro would eat his breakfast with the family as they all enjoyed Hiro and Chiro’s amazing cooking. Once they all finish their breakfast, Keitaro would excuse himself as he would go and make some very important phone calls including one that will surprise everyone. Taiga would tell all of the campers to please be seated at the Camp Buddy Theater at 2 o’ clock for a very important performance. All the campers would get all excited as they all wonder if they’ll get to see Kenta, Mark and Chiro reenacting the gay bullying skit that they posted online that millions of people watched. Keitaro would be inside his home as he calls all of the local community businesses to come and watch a very important performance that he and the other Scoutmasters will be doing as they all agree to up as they encourage their customers to join them as well as they too agree. Keitaro felt his face racing super fast as he would make one final phone call that will surprise everyone. Once he completes the final phone call, he exits his home and would wait at the Camp Buddy entrance arch. 10 minutes go by as the local businesses would start to arrive including their customers as they all would enter the camp. Keitaro would wait an extra 10 minutes as his surprise would arrive as they exit the vehicle with their equipment.

Keitaro: Thank you for coming. Everyone will be very surprise to see you. Please follow me.

Keitaro and his surprise guest would enter the camp as everyone would be at the Camp Buddy Theater as every camper would be seated while all of the Scoutmaster’s including Kenta, Mark and Chiro are behind curtain.

Taiga: Has anyone seen Keitaro?

Everyone would shake their heads no as Taiga begins to panic.

Taiga: Where in the heck did he go. I know he said that he to make some important phone calls, but I didn’t know that it would take him this long.

Keitaro would arrive at the Camp Buddy Theater as he was surprise to see how pack the place became including with all of the local businesses and their customers. Keitaro would run behind the stage as he rejoins the other Scoutmasters and the kids.

Eduard: There you are! What took you so long, Keitaro.

Keitaro: I’m sorry you guys! My major surprise just arrived.

Kenta: A surprise!

Mark: What is it, dad?

Keitaro: You’ll find out soon enough.

Taiga: Where have you been? We’ve been looking everywhere for you.

Keitaro: Sorry. My surprise just arrived.

Taiga: Awesome! What is it?

Keitaro: You’ll have to wait and see.

Lee: Is everybody ready?

Everyone: Yes!

Lee: Excellent! Let the improv skits begin!

Keitaro: Is it okay if I go out there first, Lee?

Lee: Of course.

Keitaro: Thank you.

Keitaro felt his race beating super fast as he would take slow deep breaths as he finally calm himself down as he walk out onto the stage in front of all of the campers and business owners with their customers along with his surprise.

Keitaro: Thank you campers for coming here today. We scoutmasters are going to do some improv skits for you today, but these skits aren’t no laughing matter. We scoutmasters thought long and hard about what touchy subjects that we all want to take and we came up with 7 serious issues that we would like to address to you. The 7 issues are: Racism, Sexual Harassment, Family Abuse, Vaping, Alcohol Abuse, Homeless Abuse and Harassment & finally Family Divorce. This issues aren’t very easy to talk about, but we at Camp Buddy feel like we need to send that message, so that’s why I invited 3 local news reporters to come here and film what we are about to perform. We warn you what you’re about to see is very intense and could upset you, so please bare if it. If anyone is becoming unsettling please comfort them. Once we are done, we’ll be happy to answer any questions that we have for you. Our opening act will be the Gay Bullying being performed by Kenta, Mark and Chiro. Please enjoy the show.

Keitaro would go backstage as he let out a big sigh of relief. Kenta, Mark and Chiro would go out on stage as the news reporters set up their cameras and begin filming.

Taiga: I can’t believe that you got 3 local news stations to come here and film our improv skits.

Keitaro: I know. I was shock to hear that they all said yes.

Hunter: That’s truly incredible, Keitaro.

Natsumi: Hunter is right. You just keep surprising us.

Keitaro: I felt like that we should expand our message to a lot more people.

Yoichi: Got to hand it to you Frogboy. You truly surprise us all with that stun.

Keitaro: Thanks! Let’s all do our best and send our powerful message to the world.

Everyone would agree with Keitaro as Kenta, Mark and Chiro would finish their gay bullying skit as it was Kieran and Felix’s turn to perform the Racism skit. Everyone gasped at the stunning powerful shocking things that were begin said. Once the skit was over Kieran and Felix would deliver their power message about Racism. Next, Ms. Yuri and Aiden would go out and perform the stunning yet disturbing message about Sexual Abuse as Aiden would verbally assault Ms. Yuri. The campers were dumbfounded at what Aiden was saying as they couldn’t believe it. Once the skit was over, Aiden and Ms. Yuri would speak their powerful message about Sexual Verbal Abuse as they exit the stage. New Sir Goro and Chiro would go out as they would perform a more psychical approach as the camper’s eyes widen as they were astonished what they’re witnessing. Hiro would watch from afar as he was very proud of Chiro’s performance. Once the skit was over, Sir Goro and Chiro reassure everyone that Keitaro had already called the police ahead of time and tell them that they were doing a serious performance then would deliver their extremely powerful speech of the real psychical Sexual Abuse as they soon exit the stage. Chiro would run up to his dad and hug him.

Chiro: Did I do good, dad?

Hiro: You sure did son. You’re performance was truly amazing.

Chiro and Hiro would hug each other as their skit along with Kenta would be up next. Chiro and Hiro would go out on stage they perform their Family Abuse skit as it was verbal and psychical. The campers and business owners gasped as they couldn’t believe how powerful the performance of father and son was then Kenta would join the frame as they soon realize what Kenta was there for. Once the skit was over, Hiro would rejoin the boys as they all would deliver a very extreme powerful message about psychical and verbal Family Abuse. Next Eduard, Yoichi and Lee would go out and perform a very serious problem that a lot of teens and young adults are doing as Eduard and Yoichi would be Vaping. All of the campers and businesses owners gasped as they were shock, but Lee would deliver some very serious hardcore facts about Vaping that causes everyone in the theater to think. When Yoichi and Eduard heard these shocking facts they turn and look at each other as they threw their vaporizers away as Lee deliver the serious health issues about Vaping as Eduard and Yoichi would encourage their friend. Eduard, Lee and Yoichi would leave the stage a lot of business owner’s and campers look at each other. Next, Sir Goro, Former Scoutmaster Yoshinori and Aiden would go out as they would perform a very serious deadly skit about Alcohol Abuse. The campers would be very interested in this skit since it involves drinking, but as the skit continues the campers were shock to see how serious Alcohol Abuse is. The campers gasped as they were shocked at how tragedy the skit ended as they all started having second thoughts about drinking Alcohol as Goro, Yoshinori and Aiden speak a very serious issue about Alcohol Abuse that it even caught the business owner’s attention as all three men exit the stage. Next, Natsumi, Hunter and Seto would go out as Hunter would act a homeless man while Natsumi and Seto would act as the bullies as their performance skit is about Homeless Abuse. The campers and business owner’s begin to tear up as they were shock to see and hear the very hurtful things that were being said. The campers couldn’t help themselves as they all started shedding tears of sadness as they couldn’t believe that homeless are being bullied and psychically attack. Once the skit was over, Natsumi, Seto and Hunter would deliver their powerful statement of Homeless Abuse. The campers were surprise how powerful these skits were as the final skit would come as Keitaro, Taiga, Kenta and Mark would go on stage as they perform the most powerful skit yet, Family Divorce. The campers and business owner’s all watch as they couldn’t believe how powerful Keitaro and Taiga are delivering in their perform as Kenta and Mark would do the same. The campers were astonished at the ending as they were shock to see Keitaro and Taiga finally divorce and that Keitaro would get Kenta & Taiga would get Mark. Kenta and Mark would deliver the final performance as they were screaming for each other as they didn’t want to be separated from each other. Once the skit ended, everyone was crying as they couldn’t believe how powerful the final skit would be as Keitaro, Taiga, Kenta and Mark would deliver their extreme statement about Family Divorce. Everyone would come back on stage as they would answer all of the questions to the best of their knowledge. The news reporters would go down as they would personally ask them some serious hardcore questions then one reporter would ask Keitaro the biggest question of them all.

News Reporter: Why did you and the other Scoutmasters including your kids wanted to do these skits?

Keitaro: That’s a very easy answer. After what happen to our sons, we figured that we could deliver the same kind of messages by doing some improv to skits for our fellow campers, so they can learn what’s truly going on in the real world. We know that it’s scary for them and when summer time comes and they come, they want to escape the real world and enjoy their lives. But escaping your issues isn’t the answer, so we want to help our campers in any way at possible to help them cope with their problems that they truly have. We truly deeply care about our campers and we want them to live happy lives outside of Camp Buddy. When Camp Buddy is over, we sometimes see them and check up on them to see how well they’re doing and when they’re not doing too well, we invite them back to Camp Buddy and help take care of them. They stay at Camp Buddy as long as they want, but when they’re too afraid to tackle their problems that’s when we step in and help them. We won’t allow their lives to be ruin. We’re here for them and we won’t ever turn the other way.

The news reporter was shock by Keitaro’s answer as they got all the info and footage that they needed as they packed up their things and head back to the news studio. Keitaro would take a deep breath as he couldn’t believe that he deliver a long winded answer that he felt was absolutely true. Keitaro told all the campers that they can do whatever they want to do for the rest of the day as everyone was exhausted and the campers were surprise how intense those skits were. It soon would be evening at Camp Buddy as Hiro and Chiro would prepare an extra special meal for the campers. Keitaro would enter the mess hall as it was almost time for the evening news. Keitaro and Taiga decided to put 3 different televisions in the mess hall, so the campers can hear what’s going on in the real world while also learning what kind of weather they’ll be having. Keitaro, Taiga and Hiro would each turn on a TV as Taiga and Hiro would pause 2 of the evening news since the camp got 3 DVR’s allowing them to watch all of the news and weather. The first news station would give an excellent review on Camp Buddy’s performances today and happy to agree on all of the issues that they tackle. The campers were super happy to hear that as Hiro would play the 2nd news as they thought that Camp Buddy could take a different approach to all of the situations. The campers were surprise to hear that as they all thought that all of the Scoutmasters, Kenta, Mark and Chiro did an excellent job. Taiga would play the 3rd news as everyone at the news station say that they approve the Scoutmaster’s performance and they would like to help them spread the word about the issues that they discuss to their campers. Keitaro’s jade green eyes sparkle as he couldn’t believe that one of the 3 news station that he called wants to help spread the word about the 7 issues that he and the other Scoutmaster’s perform today.

Hiro: That’s so cool.

Taiga: Agree. Great job, Keitaro!

Keitaro: Thanks you guys, but this was a total group effort.

The campers would agree as they soon felt sleepy as they all would finish their evening meal and head back to their cabins as they would sleep soundly. It would be night time as Keitaro and the gang would have a very important meeting in the mess hall as it would include their kids.

Keitaro: Thanks for coming everyone. I know that it’s late, but there’s one final thing I would like to do and I would like everyone to be involve.

Keitaro would pull out his cell phone as he dials the news station that said that they want to help them spread the word. One of the people at the news station would answer as Keitaro would announce his name as the person on the phone would get everyone’s attention and put Keitaro on speaker.

Female News Reporter: Okay, Keitaro. You’re on speaker.

Keitaro: Thanks! I would like to say that me and the Camp Buddy staff truly feel honor that you guys would like to help us spread the word on these serious issues that some kids are dealing with.

Female News Reporter: Of course. We reporters are always heartbroken to report those kinds of news and that’s why everyone in the station wants to help in any way what so ever.

Keitaro: We truly appreciate that. That’s why we want to invite you guys back to Camp Buddy.

Everyone at the news station would cheer as they were happy to hear that.

Female News Reporter: Thank you so much, Keitaro. Is it alright with you if we could back tomorrow and interview some of the campers.

Keitaro: Of course.

Female News Reporter: You’re too much. We all decided that each reporter will do one assignment on one of the issue that you and your Scoutmasters talked about.

Keitaro: Great! We’ll see you tomorrow.

Female News Reporter: Thanks and tell everyone that they did an excellent job. Have a good night, Keitaro.

The female news reporter would hang up as Keitaro told everyone the exciting news as everyone couldn’t believe it.

Taiga: This is truly huge, Keitaro.

Keitaro: I know.

Hiro: I think it’s about time everyone got some shut eye. Tomorrow will be a busy day.

Keitaro: Agree.

Everyone would exit the mess hall as they all would go to bed and sleep soundly. The very next day it would be noon as the reporters would show up as 7 reporters from the news station would enter the camp as the campers were surprise to see the same news station back at camp as Kenta, Mark and Chiro would ask the campers to go to the mess hall for a very important camp meeting. Every camper would be in the mess hall as the 7 reporters would stand right behind Keitaro and Taiga.

Keitaro: Thank you all for coming. I know a lot of you are curious of why the news reporters are here.

Taiga: We talked to them last night and they told us that they want to help discover the truth behind the issues that we talked about yesterday.

Hiro: So they sent 7 reporters here. Each reporter is assigned to one of the issues that they we performed.

Female News Reporter: We reporters are sick and tired reporting these issues, so we want to get to the bottom of them once and for all and we would like your camper’s honest opinion about the issues.

Keitaro: Everyone will be interview by a reporter.

Taiga: We want you campers to choose one of the seven issues that you thought that truly needs to be discussed.

Hiro: We Scoutmaster’s will help you out.

Everyone would pick the issues that they thought that needed to be told as they soon follow the reporters to a location somewhere in camp as they reporters would interview them one by one as each camper tells them how the performance impacted them and what they would like to do to change it. Once all of the campers were interview, the reporters would then turn their attention to the scoutmaster’s and the kids and interview them as well as asking them why they choose to perform that issue. Everyone would give the reporters their honest opinion and told how it really affected them once they learn the facts. The reporters would return to their van and head back to the news station as they show everyone there all of the interviews including the scoutmaster’s and kids. Each day, everyone at camp would be in the mess hall as they watch the news and everyone’s opinion on the touchy subject as the reporters would also added some additional facts to the issues that they were assigned on. The campers were pleased and happy that they got to tell how they felt about the issues. Keitaro thought that all of the camper’s did an excellent job as he decided to reward them with a whole week beach vacation. The campers were extremely surprise by Keitaro’s action as they truly thank him as everyone would have a blast at the beach for an entire week. Summer would fly by super fast as everyone had a great time, but on the final day Keitaro and the other scoutmaster’s would continue the tradition that Scoutmaster Yoshi and others started when he and his friends were campers as they all would go to the field and have a huge farewell campfire goodbye party. All the campers were sad that Camp Buddy season was over, but would remember the unforgettable skits that Keitaro and the other scoutmasters perform for them and help them learn the serious issues that’s all around them. Once all of the camper’s left Camp Buddy, the other scoutmasters would say goodbye as they all would go back to their real life jobs as Keitaro, Taiga, Hiro, Kenta, Mark and Chiro would stay behind and continue living in Camp Buddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Lingmengfu over at Twitter for allowing me to use this pic to help tell this story


End file.
